Discussioni utente:ONISurgeon
Benvenuto su Halopedia! Ciao ONISurgeon, benvenuto su Halopedia! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Brute Comandanti. La tua modifica verrà presto controllata e, nel caso di errori, corretta da altri utenti della comunità. Ecco alcune pagine utili: *Per ambientarti nella wiki, consulta il portale di Halopedia, una pagina generale con alcune informazioni sul progetto wikia. *Per rendere la wiki uniforme, dovresti seguire alcune regole, che eviteranno attriti con altri utenti e modifiche inutili: consulta il manuale degli stili come pagina di riferimento. *Utilizza il l'area di prova; modifiche di prova eseguite in altri luoghi, potrebbero costare modifiche e costi di tempo (a te e agli altri utenti), nel caso tu sia alle prime armi e faccia qualche errore, oltre all'eliminazione delel modifiche. *Nel caso tu voglia conoscere "Halo" in maniera più approfondita, consulta "l'Universo di Halo", una pagina riassuntiva che illustra in maniera generale la vastità di questa fiction. In caso si presentasse qualche problema, non esitare a scrivermi sulla mia pagina delle discussioni, cliccando sull'opzione "lascia un messaggio" in alto a destra. Buona permanenza! Discussione con Spartan 117 & Thel' Vadamee Hahaha grazie :) Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 12:02, apr 7, 2012 (UTC) 1° in classifica... Complimenti, sei il primo classificato! io sono 7° ma mi basta così, anche per il numero XD. Ancora complimenti Haloboy2552 14:26, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) Adesso anche Admin E così adesso sei pure Admin!!! Sei (citazione teschio di Halo 3 ) mitico! XD Discussione con the-sniper-spartan complimenti :D 1° in classifica! 500 categorie aggiunte! grande!XxTiratoreSceltoSuperCecchinoLOLxX 19:08, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) 750 o my god!LOLOLOLOLOLXxTiratoreSceltoSuperCecchinoLOLxX 20:03, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) sei iscritto da un mesetto (credo) ma hai più di 1200 modifiche; siccome praticamente sono tutte eccellenti, va bene; ti rendo admin ora ;)Yubbo 17:56, apr 30, 2012 (UTC) allora, in teoria, prima che ci fosse questo boom di utenti attivissimi come negli ultimi mesi, io mi ero dedicato alla pulizia del reparto immagini del sito; ti assicuro che spulciano le vecchie foto, si recuperano robe di tutti i colori, da immagini ECCEZIONALI inutilizzate, a copie anche quintuple della stessa immagine; siccome è un lavoro di una noia e ripetitività mortali, non ti chiederei di farlo, piuttosto controll bene le modifiche giornaliere e di utenti nuovi. altro che potresti fare sono le medaglie, sono facilissime da fare, nel pannello admin dovrebbe esserci un link alla pagina per modificarle... ricordati che se crei una nuova serie di medaglie, dovrai mettere la categoria giusta, fare lo spelling corretto e controllare le maiuscole, altrimenti fallirà il collegamento. ps: fare le medaglie è un pò... strano. io all'inizio avevo preparato delle foto già con la medaglia modificata, poi mi sono accorto che il software di wikiain pratica prende la foto che hai messo e la incornicia con la medaglia; erano in pratica uscite medaglie con dentro la mia medaglia, per spiegartelo in parole povere; quindi, a meno che sia cambiato qualcosa, se vuoi fare una medaglia particolare, la devi fare usando un immagine e cercando un modo per farla rimanere "centrata".Yubbo 19:36, mag 1, 2012 (UTC) corro a vederla; se è bella, se riesco la attivo direttamente io :DYubbo 14:57, mag 4, 2012 (UTC) attivato :D veramente ben fatta!Yubbo 15:05, mag 4, 2012 (UTC) What? No ma... grazie per aver obliterato la mia parte della discussione Δ Xwx talk • mail 17:25, mag 17, 2012 (UTC) Quelle in cui non mi venivano fatte complimenti? Spesso, le critiche sono costruttive... citando una pagina di Wikipedia (questa), Se qualcuno è in disaccordo con te, questo non significa necessariamente che (1) quella persona ti odia, (2) pensa che sei stupido, (3) quella persona è stupida, (4) quella persona è cattiva, ecc.. Comunque, non me la prendo e lascio stare, però ti faccio notare solamente un paio di pagine di Wikipedia sulla Pagina Utente: uno e due (ti ho già portato ai paragrafi "interessanti", quindi c'è poco da leggere).--'Δ Xwx' talk • mail 17:52, mag 17, 2012 (UTC) Volendo la potresti archiviare, come ha fatto YUBBO con la sua (che era chilometrica). Qui le istruzioni.--'Δ Xwx' talk • mail 18:04, mag 17, 2012 (UTC) ho un idea perchè non creare una pagina con le differenze tra i vari giochi halo?Shadow the chaos destroyer 20:45, mag 17, 2012 (UTC) Categorie Ciao ONISurgeon sono Halopedia fan. So amministratore di questa wiki da un annetto circa, ma purtroppo, non posso contribuire molto negli ultimi tempi. Volevo chiederti qualche informazione a rigurdo delle nuove categorie che hai creato/stai inserendo. Quando ero ancora piuttosto attivo (faciamo 6 mesetti fa...) avevamo definito una sorta di "logica" su cui basare la categorizzazione delle pagine. Dovevano eserci delle categorie generali pressochè vuote (tipo "Covenant") che contenessero solo le pagine non altrimenti catalogabili (es. "Cacciatori) e diverse sottocategorie. Mia intenzione (e di altri utenti) era quella di inserire le pagine in categorie il più specifiche possibili (es. "fucile al plasma" era contenuta nelle categorie "armi covenant" e "armi dei giochi x, y, z..."). Negli ultimi tempi ho potuto notare che stai inserendo pagine specifiche (non è un male assolutamente!) in categorie generali che dovrebbero (come esposto precedentemente) essere contenute solo raggruppamenti maggiormente specifici e non in quelle generali. Ora non so bene come negli ultimi tempi si sia modificata la wiki, ma penso che renderla una sorta di "Halo Nation" dove, a lungo andare, cerchi la categoria "Covenant" per trovare la pagina dei "Cacciatori" e ti trovi catalogate pagine da "arma tal dei tali" a "unghia dei piedi di uno sciacallo" per un totale di mille argomenti... mi sembra un raggruppamento eccessivamente caotico. Non so tu cosa ne pensi ti prego di rispondermi affinchè io possa uniformarmi alla filosofia generale della wiki, che a mio parere deve essere lòa più lineare e chiara possibile (è meglio una medaglia per le categori in meno e una wiki più chiara che una in più e una "Halopedia" nel caos!). Ti ringrazio già adesso per la collabvorazione. Scrivimi presto XD Halopedia fan 12:33, mag 18, 2012 (UTC) Ho appena dato un occhiata alla tua discussione sulla "categoria armi flood". JTS è un po' impulsivo, ma voleva cosigliarti, come me, di prestare attenzione nella categorizzazione delle pagine. Definire una "Sentinella" arma non è falso, ma neanche del tutto vero. Ci sono dei canoni nella wiki... Il tuo lavoro non è sbagliato, ogni contributo è prezioso, ma se operiamo tutti nella stessa direzione il lavoro è più facile. Proprio per questo suggerivo di rivedere insieme il "progetto: categorie", perchè dopo l'introduzione delle medaglie per le categorie, ognuno, pur di accaparrarsele ha fatto un po' di testa sua (e non è il tuo caso. Conosco Yubbo e sono sicuro che non ti ha nominato adm. per niente). Casomai apriamo una discussione sulle categorie e chiediamo l'aiuto di tutti per fissare le linee guida. Grazie della collaborazione. - Halopedia fan 13:02, mag 18, 2012 (UTC) Fai te, se puoi, il blog. Sono molto occupato per ora... cerco di commentare in giornata, se riesco. Grazie ; ) - Halopedia fan 13:08, mag 18, 2012 (UTC) JTS-117 Innanzitutto vorrei scusarmi per il mio comportamento sgarbato e a dir poco scontroso che ho avuto stamattina, ma vorrei esporti il mio punto di vista, vedi io sono uno studente di architettura, un artista, e vedo la wiki come una mia opera, un'opera che ho sospeso per un periodo. Quando ho deciso di riprenderla in mano mi sono ritrovato la mia opera deturpata, cambiata. Ovviamente questo non mi scusa, anzi non cambia nulla. Spero tu capisca. Parlando delle immagini nel articolo delle sentinelle di Onix ti rimando alla pagina inglese http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Onyx_Sentinel dove le immagini sono state tolte perché non canoniche. Ovviamente non ho nulla contro di te :) 18:41, mag 18, 2012 (UTC) Lol ma lavoriamo in sintonia XD 18:33, giu 3, 2012 (UTC) Ghost e Banshee con il stesso procedimento 19:40, giu 3, 2012 (UTC) 3 giorni...per ora... 12:43, giu 7, 2012 (UTC) Potresti perfavore mettere Licenze e Nomi adatti a quello che carichi? Perfavore ovviamente 12:55, lug 2, 2012 (UTC) Discussione con Halopedia fan Ciao ONI, non ti ho ancora chiesto se hai il live? - Halopedia fan 13:32, mag 30, 2012 (UTC) Peccato... anch'io non l'avevo fino a Gennaio. Con il Live ci sono molte possibilità in più, ma, a mio parere, la campagna di Halo resta imbattibile, ben realizzata ed emozionante sotto ogni punto di vista! - Halopedia fan 13:35, mag 30, 2012 (UTC) Guardo subito ; ) - Halopedia fan 13:42, mag 30, 2012 (UTC) Template Ti aiuterò molto volentieri, però prima deve finire la scuola... non ne posso più. Δ Xwx talk • mail 14:29, mag 30, 2012 (UTC) hei campione potrei farti una domanda? ma come si diventa amministratori? e qual'è lo scopo di un amministratore? Arby57 15:47, giu 4, 2012 (UTC) ho capito, grz, ma nn ho intenzione di diventarlo perchè ormai posso stare pochissimo quì, e ciò mi spiace, ma quì sto passando una bella esperienza, davvero! siete tutti molto simpatici! P.S tu nn sei percaso Diego Giaiotto? Arby57 12:26, giu 7, 2012 (UTC) ah scs, è che pensavo fossi lui, sai poteva anche essere XD! Arby57 17:02, giu 7, 2012 (UTC) ah un'altra cosa, tu hai msn? Arby57 18:03, giu 7, 2012 (UTC) Admin Ci avevo pensato, però mi fa un po' uggia... e poi altrimenti si diventa più amministratori che utenti qui :P Δ Xwx talk • mail 21:21, giu 23, 2012 (UTC) a dire il vero, non me ne sono neanche accorto di averlo preso! D:Yubbo 19:34, giu 24, 2012 (UTC) ONI, blocca sto tizio dai, guarda che ha scritto a YUBBO http://it.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:YUBBO?diff=43055&oldid=43033 Δ Xwx talk • mail 20:20, giu 24, 2012 (UTC) Diego scusa se mi sono fiondato prima di te ad avvisare il tizio vandalizzatore, ma queste cose non le sopporto proprio :) Carter-A258 20:39, giu 24, 2012 (UTC) per curiosità; che modulo di upload usi?Yubbo 21:36, lug 2, 2012 (UTC) Mi intrometto, faremo una cosa a quattro :P. Ti consiglio caldamente di utilizzare questo "modulo" d'ora in poi: Speciale:Carica (ci si accede da contribuisci in alto a destra e poi carica un'immagine). Ti sembrerà di approdare su un altro pianeta da quanto è "avanti". Una volta entrato nel "nuovo" modulo, cambiare il nome PRIMA di caricare le immagini sarà facilissimo, stesso discorso per le licenze. -- ecco perchè non riesci a rinominarle e assegnare licenze subito! :D io (essendo d vecchia scuola, sono su wikia da ben prima che subisse il restyling che ha ora), uso sempre questo modulo di caricamento: http://it.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale:Carica non ti nascondo che la decisione di wikia di rendere più facile il caricamento immagini, mi ha dato un sacco di problemi -.-'Yubbo 14:34, lug 3, 2012 (UTC) Tu sai che la categoria "Manutenzione in corso" si mette alle pagine che si stanno controllando, non a tutte indistintamente, vero? Questa notizia l'hai trovata su Glasslands? -- OniSurgeon scusa,se vuoi mi iscrivo al gruppo di facebook ma tanto io non lo uso molto e quindi preferisco essere aggiornato dalla wiki Alessio117 (discussioni) 20:02, ott 24, 2012 (UTC)